


Turbulence

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: I can stand a straight free fall, but this turbulence is killing me.





	Turbulence

I don’t mind a straight free fall  
And I don’t mind a rocky climb  
A desperate love or glorious high  
But this zig and zag back down and up  
This turbulence is killing me

It’s just up and down and down and up  
It just can’t level out  
I know this life is made up of  
The high peaks and the lows  
But in between for sanity  
It always levels off  
Yes in between for sanity  
I’ve got to have a stop.  
Maybe it’s premature of me  
To wonder when this ride will stop  
But often times I have to wonder  
When have I had enough?  
It’s not that bad I truly know  
But the tired darkness hides the joy  
At night I cry myself to sleep  
Though the dawn renews my hope.  
Don’t say to me it’s not that bad  
It’s bad enough for me.  
You have your cross and I have mine  
And mine is growing heavy.

So Jesus please look down upon   
This broken lonely soul  
Heal my tears and teach me how  
To stumble up and down.  
For I don’t mind a straight free fall  
And I don’t mind a rocky climb  
A desperate low or glorious high  
But this zig and zag back down and up  
This turbulence is killing me.


End file.
